freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Prize Counter
Were you looking for the room with a similar name from the second game. The is an area accessed by pressing the Prize Corner button while in front of the game selection monitor from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Description It shares no resemblance to the Prize Corner in the second game; instead, it looks like a real prize counter that would be found somewhere like Chuck-E-Cheese, or that could be found at a real Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The player can summon items that are unlocked by completing minigames here using the tablet-like device to the right of the player. Prizes Prizes are unlocked at the end of levels; the player will open a present with a hand crank (similar to a Jack-in-the-Box) and will receive a random prize. These do not seem to repeat. Special Special items appear on the first screen of the Prize Select and must be unlocked by reaching a certain threshold of Faz-Tokens. Furthermore, Exotic Butters will appear on the counter once all thirty Faz-Tokens are collected. Note that all prizes with bold text are edible, all of the prizes with italic text can be only be eaten there times until the player dies, and all of prizes with quotation marks can be worn. Plushies Action Figures Food/Drink All of the prizes in this category can be eaten. Toy Bobblehead Halloween Other *When opening presents after a level, the player may get a jumpscare from Plushtrap rather than a prize. * Once the player obtains all 30 Faz-Tokens, the Exotic Butters will appear on the left side. A button is hidden under the butter which turns on the TV. A list of things the TV has displayed can be found in the following section. *After completing Corn Maze through use of the secret exit, the rabbit mask found there will appear sitting in front of the prize select. **If the player puts on the rabbit mask and picks up the Glitchtrap plush, a secret audio will play from the Reluctant Follower. ***In Flat Mode, this can be done by wearing the mask while the Glitchtrap plush is near the Prize Counter. For PS4 players, this may entail throwing the plush across the main area at the Prize Counter. Television The Television at the Prize Counter can be turned on by pressing the button in the bottom of the basket of Exotic Butters. The TV itself serves as an Easter Egg basket with images that occasionally rotate out. The following is a list of things that have been seen on the Television: *Originally, the TV showed several "live-action" photographs of animatronics from the restaurant/arcade ShowBiz Pizza. Scott Cawthon explained that they were removed because he did not want to send unwanted attention to the restaurant. About the secret images; Aaron Fetcher himself, the creator of Showbiz Pizza, was nice enough to take those pictures for me, specifically for this project. I had wanted some cool images of animatronics parts and went straight to him for them. However, I removed them when people traced them back to Showbiz Pizza (I'd hoped they were obscure enough to not be so easily identified). I obviously didn't want to connect the two and make people think that Freddy's was based on Showbiz (that's also why I didn't include his name). I loved Showbiz Pizza, and Aaron Fetcher has been terrific every time I've gotten to talk to him. I just didn't want to send any negative attention his way, so I deleted the pictures. Concerning Showtime and the "Secret" images *The "live action" images were quickly removed and replaced with Lolbit's pop-up from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Ultimate Custom Night. *Before the 5th patch, the screen would turn into static and then stop. *The TV later changed to display a teaser image featuring the four main Withered Animatronics. This image was later used for the Withered level in FNAF 2. *The TV later showed a picture of a field with a tv and an unknown animatronic rising from the ground. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Dreadbear through the Curse of Dreadbear trailer with the image having been a teaser for the DLC. *On December 21, 2019, a small patch was made to the game decorating the main hum area for Christmas. With this patch, the TV was also updated to display an image of of the Backstage area of the Pizza Party level, indicating an Easter Egg might be found there. Coins *A coin can be found on the counter in front of the prize select. Tapes *The Tape Player is on a shelf next to the Toy Chica plushie. To collect it, the Player needs to throw an item at it and knock it off. Once it falls, it is automatically collected. Collecting the Tape Player opens the Tape Room and does not count as a tape. *Another is underneath the Disappointment Chips. The Player simply needs to reach through the glass counter to collect this tape. *Another tape is hidden inside the gumball machine to the right of the counter. Like with the Disappointment Chips, the player just has to reach through the machine to collect this tape. Trivia *Ever since Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Exotic Butters has become a bit of a joke for the fandom. This joke is continued here with items such as "Butter for One" and "Exotic Beverage." * The Sodaroni soda is established since 1986. * A "crunch" sound can be heard when eating anything, including drinks and action figures. ** If the player eats three action figures in a row, they will be sent to the game over screen, implying that the player had choked to death. * An icon for a Plush Freddy Fazbear existed in the game's code prior to being accessed through the Prize Counter. It was officially accessible with the Cristmas patch for the game. *Nightmarionne's plushie resembles his FNAF World counterpart. *Toy Freddy's figurine is in a similar position to how he stands when he is near the office. *The image of Nightmare Fredbear figurine is the old version of Nightmare Fredbear from the trailer, it has brown and tan fur instead of gold and brown. *The Freddy Plushie is strangely a lot smaller than the other Plushies are. References Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Game Modes